


Elegy For Mazza'la

by Guinevak



Category: Glitch (Video Game)
Genre: End of the World, Firebogs, Gen, Gratuitous Allusions To Gratuitous Pop Culture Allusions, Grief/Mourning, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working out my Glitch feels in free verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegy For Mazza'la

The firebogs have sunk to sloughs of embers.  
In the cooling murk a slow fog wanders  
through the polished hives and gourd-mansions,  
round the steps of the tower, and the doors that never opened.  
  
Smoke rising from the smoldering branches  
clouds the glass-green skies to darkness.  
The shrines hang empty.  
  
The peat foresaw this, and the earnest dirt,  
and the rocks slumbering beneath.  
The giants dreamed it long ago.  
  
Over the plains of Kalavana the wind carries  
the creak of bridges, and the smell of overripe gas.  
Over the shores of Ortolana blows  
the fragrance of allspice, tang of wild purple,  
sweetness of yellow crumb run riot in abandoned gardens,  
richness of mud and mildew.  
Over the deeps of Inari the lanterns glimmer yet —  
the fireflies remain, dreaming a post-apocalypse,   
when we are food for crows.


End file.
